A Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) includes a pixel matrix defined by gate lines and data lines in both horizontal and vertical directions intersecting with each other. For example, when the TFT-LCD displays, a square wave of a certain width is input for each pixel row sequentially from top to bottom by a gate electrode driving circuit on the gate line, so as to perform gating, and then a signal required by each row of pixels is output sequentially from top to bottom by a source electrode driving circuit on the data line. When resolution is higher, output of the gate electrode driving circuit and the source electrode driving circuit of the display is more, and a length of the driving circuit will also increase, which will be detrimental to a bonding process of a module driving circuit.
In order to solve the above-described problem, the display is often manufactured by using a design of Gate Driver On Array (GOA) circuit. A Thin Film Transistor (TFT) gate electrode switching circuit is integrated onto the array substrate of a display panel, so as to form scanning drive for the display panel, so that a bonding region and peripheral wiring space for the gate electrode driving circuit are saved.